


La curiosidad mató al gato, pero la satisfacción lo revivió

by ombu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombu/pseuds/ombu
Summary: En donde Tsukishima encuentra por accidente la carpeta de porno de Yamaguchi y termina descubriendo una fantasía.





	La curiosidad mató al gato, pero la satisfacción lo revivió

Todo empieza durante una tarde de estudio.

Yamaguchi había ofrecido su casa para continuar con un proyecto de ciencias, y Kei había aceptado con facilidad, Yamaguchi tiene una mesa amplia y un computador portátil así que es cómodo trabajar en su habitación.

Parecía que por fin iban a terminar el primer inciso de la guía eterna que deben completar cuando la mamá de Yamaguchi golpea la puerta con las cejas arqueadas, claramente preocupada, y la falda mojada.

—Hay un problema en la cocina, ¿podrías ayudarme Tadashi?

Van 25 minutos desde entonces y Yamaguchi no ha vuelto.

En otra ocasión a Kei no le importaría, pero ese día prometió llegar a cenar y no quiere que su mamá lo cuestione. Bueno, todavía tiene unos minutos, puede seguir trabajando un poco más.

Ni diez minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Yamaguchi se abre de sopetón y Kei mira hacia arriba, preguntando qué ocurre con el movimiento de sus cejas.

—Perdón Tsukki, todavía no acabo.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? Lamento que tuvieras que avanzar tú solo…

—Puedes revisarlo si quieres —Kei se encoge de hombros—, aunque me falta el último punto. Quería terminar de una vez e insertarlo en el trabajo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Quedaría inconsistente.

—Supongo —Yamaguchi ríe—. ¿Entonces seguimos el miércoles? Puedes buscar el archivo en mi computadora para que continúes tu parte, yo avanzo cuando tenga tiempo.

Kei hace un gesto de desdén.

—¿Contraseña?

—Ups —ríe y entonces lo enciende. Kei espera oír los pasos de Yamaguchi escalera abajo para sentarse frente al portátil.

El ordenador de Yamaguchi tiene un escritorio muy desordenado, lleno de carpetas, imágenes, programas y diferentes archivos. Kei suspira y empieza a ir a los lugares donde posiblemente esté el documento con su informe.

Ahí no están.

Kei piensa en llamar a Yamaguchi pero su mamá parecía desesperada cuando lo llamó pidiéndole ayuda con la cañería del lavaplatos, así que empieza a buscar por su cuenta.

De los archivos que están ahí, ninguno es, así que empieza a revisar las carpetas. Así es como da con una que se llama, de forma muy ingeniosa, Nueva Carpeta (7). Kei entra y entonces sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. No ha presionado ningún video, no necesita hacerlo porque se ve claramente de qué trata cada uno. Kei mira hacia abajo sólo para comprobar el número. 37 videos,  todos con nombres que no le dan ninguna pista, sólo combinaciones raras de letras y números. Excepto uno.

guys-dry-humping-c134fdRt4 se lee, y Kei se muerde el labio al ver en la miniatura dos escolares.

Kei sacude la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus orejas.

Cierra la carpeta y sigue buscando el documento. Al final lo encuentra en Nueva Carpeta (11). Lo copia en su memoria y la va a remover cuando la colección de porno de Yamaguchi vuelve a su mente. Cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse. Es sólo porno, todos los adolescentes ven porno. Él ha visto porno.

La cosa es que, imaginarse a Yamaguchi viendo porno… Kei no cree ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar el pensamiento.

Antes de siquiera notarlo vuelve a abrir esa carpeta, copia y pega.

Cuando Kei baja, ve a Yamaguchi arrodillado con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el lavaplatos y una llave en la mano.

—Me voy a casa —dice con voz rasposa. Tose.

—Ah —Yamaguchi sale y le sonríe a Kei. Él esconde la mirada—. Nos vemos en la escuela el lunes, Tsukki.

Kei sale de la casa rápido y cuando llega a la suya, sube a su habitación y se encierra, enrollándose alrededor de sí mismo, tratando de controlar su respiración.

 _Es sólo porno, es sólo porno, es sólo porno_ , su cerebro repite mil veces porque aún no logra convencerse de algo tan trivial, algo de los que sus otros compañeros hablan a menudo, algo que él mismo ha visto y, por qué no, disfrutado.

Se trata de distraer con el trabajo, leyendo un libro para la escuela, jugando solitario incluso, pero aun así no puede dejar de pensar en los 37 videos de Yamaguchi.

Avanzada la noche, luego de la cena, su mamá lo besa en la frente y le avisa que saldrá, que va a jugar cartas con sus amigas. Ni quince minutos después ella ya se ha ido y Kei siente una ola rápida de adrenalina bajando por su cuerpo cuando vuelve a su habitación oscura, excepto por la telilla azul que emite el brillo de la pantalla de su computador.

Evita el asunto por unos minutos, se trata de convencer a sí mismo que no está desesperado, pero es un tanto inevitable, Yamaguchi le gusta ya hace mucho tiempo y pensar qué tipo de porno ve es más que tentador.

Se acomoda en su silla, se mueve sobre su asiento varias veces, sintiéndose un poco incómodo porque será porno pero es la porno que le gusta a su amigo y se siente como si invadiera su privacidad.

¿Cómo es que dice aquel dicho, el del gato?

Kei sacude la cabeza tratando de deshacerse del pensamiento. Entonces cliquea el video.

Empieza con una habitación que debería emular un salón de clases— _no_. Una sala de club. Hay tres sillas, un pizarrón, pelotas de fútbol guardadas en una malla blanca. Es lo de menos, Kei se da cuenta al ver la colchoneta estratégicamente apoyada en la pared.

Entra un alumno. Lo que _debería_ ser un adulto porque, a simple vista, parece estar a un pelín de ser treintón. Juega con la pelota que lleva en las manos y pasea por la habitación, murmurando para sí. Ni un minuto después llega el otro alumno. Otro treintón que pone su mano sobre el balón ( _sobre las manos del otro_ ) llamando su atención. Kei ni siquiera se molesta en pensar en los agujeros en la trama porque él también ha visto pornos así de malas.

Sin rodeos empiezan con besos húmedos, frenéticos, calientes, Kei puede imaginarse el aliento tibio de ambos cuando se separan unos segundos y sólo respiran contra la boca del otro. De pronto, Kei siente un poco de calor en sus sienes.

Se escucha un gemido suave cuando retroceden hasta la pared y quedan pegados. Kei se acaricia suavemente con el índice su entrepierna, siguiendo la costura de su pantalón. Los gemidos empiezan a aumentar pero él sigue acariciándose suavemente, no quiere empezar con algo un poco más rápido cuando el video aún no llega a la mitad.

Kei se había preguntado al principio por qué en una porno barata estaban rompiendo el estereotipo y dejando que el más pequeño y delgado fuese el que presiona contra el otro, pero el cambio de ángulo de la cámara lo deja bastante claro. Y si no, las palabras: _Más rápido. Frótate más rápido._

Entonces algo ocurre, Kei se acerca instintivamente a la pantalla y sus ojos se clavan en la notoria erección bajo el pantalón del bajo, en la forma en que ésta fricciona contra el muslo del otro sujeto. Huh. Un tanto distraído presiona su pulgar un poco más fuerte y gime cuando el más pequeño suelta un jadeo casi mudo que envía una ola de calor desde su vientre hacia abajo.

Ahora esta mala porno no parece tan mala.

El más bajo es bastante vocal, hace un sonido de apreciación cuando el más alto coge su trasero y aprieta, cuando toma con la otra mano su rostro y lo besa con brusquedad.

Kei baja sus pantalones rápidamente y empieza con el mismo juego tortuoso, esta vez sobre la costura de sus calzoncillos.

El más alto rompe el momento y – Kei no debería meter a Dios en esto pero _Dios_ – el más bajo suelta un lloriqueo indecente.

Llevan el asunto a una silla, el alto se acomoda y sienta al otro en uno de sus muslos. La cámara lo toma de espalda, hace zoom en la mano un poco más amplia que aprieta su trasero, que lo atrae hacia él.

La respiración de Kei se acelera.

La imagen empieza a moverse lentamente, y quizás son sólo dos sujetos adultos con piel pálida y cabello negro, nada que ver con ellos, pero el más bajo tiene un perfil parecido al de Yamaguchi y Kei gime, _fuerte_ , ante el pensamiento.

En ese momento, mientras mete la mano bajo su ropa interior, cierra los ojos y tras sus párpados sólo puede ver a Yamaguchi sobre sus muslos, su miembro rozando su pierna, su boca ligeramente partida, sus ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido mientras lloriquea contra su oreja.

Kei alcanza a acariciarse tres veces y llega un orgasmo largo, vibrante, que lo hace sacudirse.

Trata de controlar su respiración mientras que con la mano que no está sucia busca los pañuelos. En la pantalla el más alto los está maniobrando de nuevo, esta vez hacia la colchoneta pero apenas se recuestan el video se detiene.

Bueno, Kei no culpa a Yamaguchi por sólo tener esa primera parte.

Tras el remezón de su orgasmo, Kei decide que ha sido suficiente por la noche y pone una película en la televisión antes de meterse bajo las sábanas a tontear con el celular.

 

*

 

Kei no sabe si es inevitable pero lo cierto es que guys-dry-humping-c134fdRt4 se ha convertido en su porno favorita. Siempre busca nuevas o ve las antiguas que ya le gustaban, pero ninguna envía su imaginación tan lejos como la de los dos viejos frotándose.

A veces, cuando Yamaguchi habla, Kei se queda mirándolo, imaginándoselo viendo el mismo video. Claro, nada le asegura a Kei que ése esté, siquiera, entre sus favoritos, pero en su imaginación a Yamaguchi sí le gusta tener una pierna de Kei entre las suyas, frotándose, primero yendo a un ritmo lento, sinuoso, y luego aumentando con su ayuda.

Cuando eso pasa, esas noches no son muy tranquilas, y Kei sólo puede dormir cuando se pone los audífonos y coge el teléfono con una mano, la otra entrando a su pantalón de chándal y el rostro de su mejor amigo prácticamente contrayéndose de placer.

Kei a veces piensa que no es muy buen amigo.

 

*

 

(Pasa seguido, Kei a veces se detiene en la curva del labio inferior de Yamaguchi, tan carnoso comparado al superior, en la forma en que Yamaguchi lo muerde descuidadamente. Imagina ese mismo labio temblando mientras monta su muslo, sus erecciones rozándose, sintiendo la presión previa a la explosión, tan cálido, tan—)

 

*

 

Yamaguchi es quién lo besa primero. Se aleja de inmediato y abre la boca, buscando palabras. Kei ahora no quiere una excusa, no quiere una disculpa. Se siente tan embriagado por el aroma de Yamaguchi y el tacto de Yamaguchi y el peso de Yamaguchi sobre él y Yamaguchi en general, que sólo pone la mano en su nuca y lo atrae para otro beso, uno que pueda corresponder.

Cuando se separan y Yamaguchi aún parece dudar, Kei suspira y frunce sus labios, aun así logra una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me pidas disculpas.

_“Yo también lo quería, aún lo quiero. Por favor Yamaguchi, dime que tú también.”_

—Ok —y tentativamente se acerca. Kei termina de acortar la distancia y le planta un beso suave en los labios—. Ok —Yamaguchi repite, como si aún estuviera tratando de convencerse.

 

*

 

Su relación es tan normal como Kei lo esperaba. Dos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo que conocen las rutinas, los gustos, las mañas del otro y que ahora añaden besos y caricias a su relación.

Las primeras semanas, Yamaguchi es tímido cuando están en privado, parece dudar antes de dar o recibir un beso, como si Kei fuera a decidir que esto no es lo que quiere, que deberían ser amigos, que _lo siento, ¿puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado?_

Nunca pasa. Nunca llega el día en que Kei se arrepienta, y mientras más seguro está de sus sentimientos, Yamaguchi se vuelve un poco más resuelto.

Han sido dos meses y un poco más, pero siempre se termina todo cuando hay mucha saliva y poco aire. Para Kei está bien, pueden ir al ritmo que sea, puede que incluso no lleguen a nada, pero para él está bien avanzar de apoco.

El problema nace, sin embargo, cuando Yamaguchi se aburre de sólo besos y caricias en los muslos.

Empieza lo suficientemente normal, llevan minutos besándose, la tarea y los anteojos de Kei olvidados en la mesa, Yamaguchi más o menos sobre él, sus uñas rozando su nuca, cuando sus caderas se mueven (intencional o no, eso Kei nunca lo sabrá) hacia adelante, haciendo que Kei sienta una presión en su muslo.

Uh.

_guys-dry-humping-c134fdRt4_

Kei suelta un aullido y Yamaguchi deja de mordisquear su labio, aleja su rostro y lo mira confundido.

—¿Tsukki?

Su voz es rasposa, pero aun así dulce y preocupada igual que sus ojos y la mano que acaricia su mejillas y—

No, Kei _definitivamente_ no es muy buen amigo.

—…Lo siento.

—No, lo siento yo. Uh. Dime, ¿te mordí fuerte?

Kei se siente ridículo cuando sacude la cabeza.

—¿Te hice daño con mis uñas?

De nuevo mueve la cabeza para un no, y a estas alturas no puede ver a Yamaguchi a los ojos.

—¿Deberíamos… parar?

Kei suspira y ladea su rostro, mira a Yamaguchi quién ahora luce confundido y decepcionado y un poco culpable y Kei es _asqueroso_ con las palabras, así que espera que el retomar las caricias a los muslos de Yamaguchi lo tranquilice un poco. Lo hace, apenas Kei empieza a pasar sus manos por sus piernas, Yamaguchi se relaja.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunta con suavidad mientras sus manos bajan por su cuello, ahora acarician sus hombros, su clavícula—. Algo te está molestando ¿cierto?

Kei bota aire por la nariz.

—Te he estado ocultando una cosa Yamaguchi.

—¿Ok?

—Hice algo que no debí haber hecho.

Yamaguchi asiente. Kei cubre sus ojos con una mano y suspira, pasa la mano por su rostro lentamente.

—Me metí en una carpeta de tu computador. En tu carpeta de porno.

Las cejas de Yamaguchi suben rápidamente, está sorprendido, lo mira de vuelta con estupor, boquiabierto. Kei aprovecha su estado para seguir hablando.

—Sé que estuvo mal. Pero.

—Hay… Hay algo más ¿verdad?

Él asiente.

—Hice una copia de uno de los videos.

Pasan segundos. Un minuto. Kei no levanta la vista, Yamaguchi está congelado. De repente piensa en preguntar a Yamaguchi si quiere que se vaya, si es que está enojado o… decepcionado.

Pero entonces él habla.

—¿Cuál?

Kei cierra los ojos y traga saliva. Su mente le dice, le _grita_ , ‘guys-dry-humping-c134fdRt4’. Como si fuera tan fácil.

—El de dos sujetos —empieza lentamente—. Frotándose. Uno en los muslos del otro.

Entonces Yamaguchi hace un sonido, es filoso, y puede ser que su respiración se ha cortado por la sorpresa o puede… no. Es, más bien, un jadeo.

Kei lo mira.

Las orejas de Yamaguchi se tiñen de un rojo suave y cuando Kei las toca están ardiendo bajo sus manos heladas, sudorosas. Yamaguchi traga saliva.

—Y —dice entonces, mirando de reojo a Kei. Su voz es un poco temblorosa, así que carraspea—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Es el turno de Kei de hacer un sonido muy poco natural cuando respira tan fuerte por la nariz. ¿Qué le pareció? Pues es un video de muy mala calidad pero que de alguna forma le ha dado una nueva fantasía, el primer video que lo ha hecho correrse tan rápido, tan _fuerte_ , el único que tiene en su teléfono. Ok, siendo justos, probablemente es el más _sublime_ que ha visto. Sobre todo porque en su imaginación es Yamaguchi el que gime en su oído mientras se frota contra él.

—Es… pasable.

No es leer la mente, esas cosas no existen, pero Yamaguchi es muy perceptivo, entiende siempre lo que Kei siente y piensa. Seguramente no sabe cuántas veces ha echado a correr su mente con fantasías de ambos, pero quizás lo intuye porque coge el rostro de Kei con ambas manos y respira pesadamente mientras se acerca.

—Ese video, es uno de mis favoritos Tsukki.

Kei espera, Yamaguchi aún no ha terminado, pero si tuviera que acotar algo, probablemente sería que esa mirada, tan intensa de Yamaguchi, está haciendo maravillas con su entrepierna que empieza a cosquillear.

—Cuando lo veo… —dice, y suena un poco tentativo, entonces Kei asiente, no sabe por qué, pero Yamaguchi parece ganar confianza porque él también asiente como si se estuviera decidiendo a terminar lo que empezó. O a empezar, a Kei le gustaría eso.

—Yamaguchi.

—Tsukki, cuando… Cuando lo veo pienso en ti.

Y luego todo es rápido, en un segundo Yamaguchi está apretando los labios, nervioso ante su confesión y al siguiente, está tratando de ahogar un gemido – a pesar de estar solos en casa –  mientras Kei aprieta sus muslos, lo acerca hacia él.

Retoman justo donde quedaron, se besan sin preámbulos, con firmeza, hay mucha lengua, dientes, saliva, nada elegante, completamente húmedo, pero no importa, la sensación es tan buena que Kei no puede evitar hacer un sonido por la nariz, complacido.

Yamaguchi dice su nombre antes de empezar a moverse tentativamente sobre sus piernas, su erección frotándose contra el muslo de Kei y sí, _sí_ , esto es precisamente lo que ha mantenido a Kei despierto durante varias noches, al fin está pasando, al fin puede sentir el tacto, el aliento, la voz, todo de Yamaguchi.

Aumentan el ritmo, Kei puede sentir la línea de la erección de Yamaguchi, dura, caliente contra su pierna y entonces aprieta los dientes, frunce la nariz cuando siente a Yamaguchi hacer un sonido que vibra contra su propio pecho ahí donde están pegados, corazón contra corazón.

Kei siente una presión contra su propia erección, tacto, se da cuenta, el primer toque de Yamaguchi, sus dedos largos trazando el bulto bajo su pantalón. Kei empuja contra el toque y se escucha un sonido nuevo para ambos, un gruñido gutural de Yamaguchi mezclado con un maullido patético de Kei, y es tan distinto pero tan bueno, hace que Kei sienta hormigueos desde su vientre hacia abajo.

Entonces Yamaguchi se acomoda, ahora está a horcajadas sobre Kei, y cuando empuja hacia adelante no se frota contra su muslo, sino contra él mismo, y ok, esto no es guys-dry-humping-c134fdRt4 pero se siente aún mejor, mucho mejor.

Los dedos de Yamaguchi bajan desde el cuello de Kei hasta su cintura, aprieta fuerte mientras vuelve a arremeter contra él y Kei lo ayuda, coge su trasero y empuja hacia adelante, lo atrae hacia él con fuerza, y definitivamente no durará mucho, ninguno de los dos, porque Yamaguchi está lloriqueando contra la boca de Kei mientras él aprieta los ojos, sintiendo como en cada segundo la presión sigue subiendo, a punto de llegar ahí, sabiendo que ya lo hará.

Entonces Kei empuja sus caderas hacia arriba y Yamaguchi se aferra a él, arquea su espalda hacia adelante, sus ojos apretados y labios partidos mientras un jadeo apenas audible, largo, sale de sus labios.

Ahí es cuando Kei lo siente, la explosión, la liberación, la vibración que hace que su cuerpo sienta cosquilleos, que sus labios suelten suspiros en staccato y que vea estrellas bajo sus párpados.

Cuando recupera la respiración Yamaguchi aún está sobre él, sudoroso, con la mirada somnolienta y una sonrisa contenta en el rostro mientras sus dedos peinan los cabellos también húmedos de Kei. Él, sin darse cuenta, se inclina hacia su tacto.

—Estuvo bien —dice Yamaguchi, aletargado.

Kei ríe por la nariz, Yamaguchi pareciera sostenerse con voluntad, su expresión es de la que alguien sin huesos, bastante parecido a lo que siente él, así que los ayuda a moverse hasta que ambos estén recostados en la cama.

—Hay pañuelos en el segundo cajón.

Kei busca en el velador de Yamaguchi y saca unos cuantos para tratar de limpiar el desastre bajo sus pantalones. Oh bueno, Yamaguchi puede prestarle un par, tienen la misma talla de todas formas.

—Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba tanto como a mí ese video…

—Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas —comenta Kei, mientras busca sus anteojos y se los coloca. Entonces recuerda un detalle de esa porno—. Pero.

—¿Hm?

—El video se corta cuando van a la colchoneta.

_Antes del orgasmo._

Yamaguchi asiente, comprendiendo.

—Bueno, en realidad sí tengo la segunda parte, pero me dio vergüenza el nombre del archivo así que sólo dejé las letras y números. Pero créeme, es mi segundo video favorito —entonces mira hacia un costado, contemplativo, y luego a Kei, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Si quieres te lo paso, Tsukki.

Así es como Kei se entera de good-hard-fuck-jz234Tgr45, rebautizada como jz234Tgr45.

 

*

 

(Kei gruñe cuando no lleva ni dos minutos de video: nunca pensó que Yamaguchi lo haría descubrir otra fantasía.)

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que publiqué algo en internet, espero no estar fuera de forma...
> 
> De todas formas, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
